


Rants & vents

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Original Work
Genre: I guess this is just to help me get my thoughts onto the computer, Rants, Short Stories, Vents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: I may be a storyteller, but I'm still just a human. So I get hard feelings sometimes.
Comments: 9





	Rants & vents

I came out as Bisexual at age 11. Luckly, this part of the story has a happy ending. My parents supported me for liking both hot guys and hot girls. My friends were OK with it, and almost everyone else!

Well, except for one.

When I was 12, my grandma (On my dad's side. Grandma on my mom's side is AWESOME!) and I were taking my three younger cousins to the zoo she worked at, and she asked me how was school. I said it was fine and that I was part of the GSA (Gender Sexuality alliance. AKA Gay Straight alliance) and was thinking about joining the thing they talked about, meaning I would have to write a speech about being LGBTQ+. I was thinking about the struggles of being Bisexual (I followed up with a "Because I am Bi") and She deadass just went "I think you're a bit to young to know."

I'm not kidding. She was a generally supportive person; She listened to my crazy story ideas, was OK with me considering myself non-religious, and encouraged me to go into an acting career (Which has lead me to perform in the rendition of "Much Ado About Nothing" in my 8th grade year. Currently I'm practicing for tryouts for the spring musical: 13)

Now, I should have let this slide: People are entitled to their own opinions, after all. Taking BNHA ships as an example, I personally ship Tododeku. That doesn't mean I automatically hate people who don't ship it. They are welcome to ship them with whoever they want. Who am I to judge? (I do have a few ships that I hate with all my guts and want people who ship them to burn in hell. Most notably: Prince x Emperor (Coroika), Remus x Roman (Sanders Sides), and literally anyone x Mineta, but mainly because Prince and Emperor are brothers, Prince being 14, Emp being 18 (So I've heard), Remus and Roman being twins, and I tend not to ship anyone with the pervs)

Anyways, 12-year-old me wanted to punch her. I wanted to make her hurt for telling me that. I settled for stating an actual fact: "People around my age who ARE LGBTQ figure it out about now, actually.", along with punching into my pillow later.

Fast forward to the start of 8th grade: It's 5th period history, and we're doing a discussion. Someone called me by my birth gender and...Well, I don't know. It just didn't feel right. I corrected them, saying I used They/them pronouns and was not a (INSERT BIRTH GENDER HERE). Few days later, I did a google search, because I did feel like my birth gender, but the day before I didn't.

I think the exact words I googled were "Switching gender identity". I found a bunch of things that said stuff about Transgenders, but nothing fit what I felt like. After a few hours of googling, I found the words "Gender Fluid"

I looked it up, and it fit me.

I came out about a few weeks after I found out. I started going by (INSERT NAME HERE), and things were going good.

I'm seeing my dad's mom (I refuse to consider her a grandma after what she said) on Chrismas Eve (It is currently December 19, 2019 at the time of writing this), and I know I'm going to need to come out if I don't feel like a (INSERT BIRTH GENDER HERE), and I'm a bit scared.

So I need some advice to come out of the closet, and into the world.


End file.
